


Dimensions

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far we are from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the first few weeks after _Enterprise_ was shifted 117 years back in time during their mission in the Delphic Expanse (Season 3 episode "E2"). It also refers to events of "The Expanse". This includes an established Archer/Reed relationship, and is from Malcolm's point of view. The summary is a reference to the lyrics of "May It Be" - Enya. 
> 
> It was originally written for the 'Triangle' challenge at fan_flashworks.

“You’re far away, love.” 

“ _We’re_ far away, Malcolm… too far to ever go home. When I first heard of the Expanse… about ships vanishing without a trace… it sounded like the Bermuda Triangle.”

“You were skeptical. God knows, I was.”

“Yes, maybe they encountered hostilities, spatial anomalies, diseases… things that would explain their disappearance. But I don’t know why I didn’t consider one other hypothesis, since the initial information that led us here came from the future."

He turns from the viewport, his eyes haunted.

“I wonder how many other ships out here are lost in time. As we are.”


End file.
